Tu ne seras jamais un Dieu
by Nanthana14
Summary: AVENGERS INFITY WAR : Fuir… C'était le premier sentiment qui l'avait saisi lorsque le Sanctuaire était apparu en travers de leur route. Fuir, parce qu'il avait toujours agi de la sorte quand il sentait que c'était le moment.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 _ **AVENGERS INFINITY WAR.**_

 **Fuir… C'était le premier sentiment qui l'avait saisi lorsque _le Sanctuaire_ était apparu en travers de leur route. Fuir, parce qu'il avait toujours agi de la sorte quand il sentait que c'était le moment. **

_**Cette fic a été écrite sur le thème "FUIR"**_

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _TU NE SERAS JAMAIS UN DIEU_**

Fuir… C'était le premier sentiment qui l'avait saisi lorsque le Sanctuaire était apparu en travers de leur route. Fuir, parce qu'il avait toujours agi de la sorte quand il sentait que c'était le moment. Fuir en tentant de tuer les Géants des Glaces plutôt qu'en essayant de comprendre… Fuir en se laissant tomber plutôt que d'affronter la suite des mots durs qu'Odin lui réservait… Fuir en simulant sa mort plutôt qu'en ayant le courage de leur dire ce qu'il avait vécu, par peur d'être jugé, par peur d'être victimisé. Alors fuir… parce que c'était plus facile… bien plus que de parler de lui, lui qui était de nouveau là, devant lui.

Alors oui, dans les premiers instants Loki avait pensé à fuir et puis… et puis la main de son frère s'était posée sur son bras, l'arrachant à sa stupeur. Ses yeux s'étaient braqués sur lui et Thor avait compris. C'était étrange comme tout était redevenu comme avant en l'espace de dix jours, comme les deux frères se comprenaient d'un simple regard. Sa main avait pressé un peu plus fort son bras pour le retenir.

\- Je suis avec toi…

Loki avait tremblé, légèrement, malgré lui et il était resté. Comment il pourrait faire autrement de toute façon ? Il était resté. Il s'était battu. Il avait mis toute sa rage dans ses coups, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, pas face à Thanos et son Ordre Noir. Ils avaient ployé. Les Asgardiens n'étaient pas tous des guerriers. Les guerriers étaient trop peu nombreux. Thanos avait maîtrisé Thor. Les autres avaient immobilisé Loki en ricanant, en lui rappelant ce qu'ils étaient capables de lui faire.

Loki avait frémi. Si seulement ils savaient qu'il pouvait s'enfuir d'un simple claquement de doigts. Thanos le savait, lui. Au regard qu'il lui lançait, il le savait et jamais Loki n'avait eu autant envie de fuir. Est-ce que ce n'était pas normal quand la personne devant vous, vous avez promis bien pire que la mort ? Pourtant, il était resté là, roide et immobile, tentant de ne pas baisser la tête en direction de Thor par peur de le voir trop blessé, par peur que les larmes ne le submergent, lui dont les yeux étaient déjà rougis.

Loki luttait toujours contre son envie de fuir. C'était si simple, un claquement de doigt et il pourrait disparaître. Il ne cessait d'y penser. Bien sûr Thanos pourrait toujours se lancer à sa poursuite, mais il aurait de l'avance. Il pouvait fuir avant que Proxyma n'ouvre le feu. Ce n'était pas difficile. Fuir et quitter ce vaisseau en flammes, repartir sur Sakaar peut-être. Il avait bien commencé à faire sa place sur cette planète, éjecter le Grand Maître ne serai pas difficile. Oui, fuir était simple, mais il ne pouvait pas fuir… parce que Thor était là, étendu sur le sol et il percevait ses légers gémissements. Il les perçut plus fort quand Thanos l'empoigna comme un fétu de paille, quand il le força à se mettre à genoux à côté de lui. Loki s'autorisa enfin un regard à son frère.

Thor était blessé. Il le voyait haleter et Thanos… Thanos était égal à lui-même, froid, sans pitié et l'intonation de sa voix suffisait à glacer son sang, étrange ressenti pour un jotun.

\- Le Tesseract ou la tête de ton frère.

Loki frissonna de désespoir et de peur… C'était le moment de fuir, le moment de s'en aller de cet appareil en perdition. C'était sa dernière chance. Le Tesseract était son bonus, sa porte de sortie… Et puis, il connaissait Thor… Sa force, sa résistance, il savait encaisser, il ne pouvait pas perdre cet atout aussi vite.

\- Tu peux le tuer ! Lança-t-il avec l'espoir que Thor se reprenne et repoussa Thanos.

Tout ce qu'il vit ce fut l'incompréhension dans son regard et cela le toucha :

\- _Allez grand-frère, je connais ta force, repousse-le que nous puissions nous échapper !_

Mais Thor était blessé. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre, pas la force de résister. Il était blessé… Loki frémit. Ses hurlements de douleur étaient de plus en plus forts, marquant son agonie. Il souffrait et Loki connaissait cette douleur. Il l'avait expérimenté… L'impression que la boîte crânienne allait exploser, la douleur, la brûlure sur la tempe, les spasmes et encore plus de douleur.

\- _Allez Thor, tu es plus solide que moi._

Mais son frère ne semblait ne pas pouvoir réagir et le cœur de Loki accélérait, les larmes étaient en train de revenir, plus violentes qu'elles ne l'avaient été. Il souffrait… Il allait céder… Il n'avait plus assez de forces pour se défendre… Il allait mourir !

\- Non ! Stop ! Arrête !

Le cri jaillit de sa gorge avec une puissance qui l'étonna lui-même. Un cri auquel il avait voulu donner la puissance d'un ordre, mais qui, au regard dont le gratifia Thanos avait dû sonner comme une supplique.

\- _Pitié… Ne le tuez pas… Pas mon grand-frère…_

Thor haletait, à bout de forces et Thanos lui redemanda de nouveau le Tesseract… Sa porte de sortie, son échappatoire… Il suffirait d'une fraction de secondes pour l'activer, mais il était loin, trop loin pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Thor, trop loin pour l'emmener avec lui parce qu'il ne fuirait pas seul… pas cette fois ! Alors… Alors le Tesseract n'avait plus d'importance, la fuite non plus… Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part lui…

C'est ainsi que devant les yeux ébahis de son aîné, Loki dévoila le cube et encaissa de plein fouet la remarque violente de Thor.

\- Loki, tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit.

\- _Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je dois me rapprocher de toi… Juste me rapprocher pour te soustraire à sa violence. Laisse-moi faire. Lis en moi mon frère…_

Et d'autres mots, à haute voix ceux-là pour tenter de lui faire comprendre.

\- En vérité, je te le promets mon frère. Un jour nous reverrons le soleil !

Un éclair étrange dans le regard de son frère et une autre phrase sous-entendue.

\- _Tiens toi prêt, laisse-moi te guider._

Thanos avait ricané bien sûr. Il était intelligent, mais pas autant que le dieu de la malice. Il n'avait pas compris, pas perçu cette éclair de malice au fond de ses yeux.

\- Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas Asgardien et puis… nous avons un Hulk !

Le géant vert avait chargé et Loki… Loki avait lancé le Tesseract pour foncer sur Thor encore groggy et affaibli, le prenant dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de Thanos et des tortures qu'il pouvait lui faire subir.

Les deux frères avaient roulés au sol. Plus tard, bien plus tard, Thor se rendrait compte que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient serré dans les bras… la dernière fois… Une étreinte donnée par son petit-frère pour le protéger, oubliant le cube qui avait eu tant d'importance à une période…

Oui, à ce moment-là Loki s'était moqué du Tesseract, de sa puissance, de la gemme de l'espace, ce qui comptait c'était Thor… Thor encore faible et à la merci de Thanos qu'il devait éloigner le plus vite possible…

Idéalement, Loki aurait bien fui maintenant… Fuis avec son frère, pendant qu'ils en avaient encore le temps… Thanos avait la gemme, peut-être qu'ils pourraient enfin disparaître ? Mais Thor n'avait pas compris l'inquiétude et la proposition de son cadet. Il l'avait repoussé pour aider Hulk, parce qu'il était son ami et qu'il refusait de l'abandonner. Il était comme ça son frère, il n'abandonnerait pas ses amis… et Loki n'abandonnerait pas son frère… C'était un cercle vicieux… Pourtant, au fond de lui, le jeune dieu voulait toujours fuir, mais il savait maintenant qu'il ne le ferait pas, qu'il ne pourrait pas… qu'il allait rester…

Il le savait… Quand il s'était éloigné… Quand il avait eu cette dernière occasion de fuir, de disparaître… Quand il avait commencé à faire les quelques pas pour quitter le vaisseau… Loki s'était figé… Le rugissement de son frère, son hurlement pour Heimdall… Heimdall… Loki avait ressenti un pincement au cœur parce qu'il respectait le Gardien et après… Après s'il se laissait aller, s'il fuyait, il n'y aurait plus que Thor… seul et à la merci de Thanos, à la merci de l'Ordre Noir et ça, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre… C'était son frère… Son grand-frère… Il l'aimait… Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner… Il ne pouvait pas le laisser subir ce qu'il avait subi pendant un an. Son frère ne méritait pas cela. il devait le protéger. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il avait fait fui trop longtemps.

Thanos était un monstre… Pendant un an, il avait été son prisonnier, son jouet qu'il aimait torturer presque à mort, le laissant à peine en vie en train de se noyer dans son sang… Il le connaissait… Il connaissait ses idées ridicules… Son projet… Éradiquer une personne sur deux…

Une personne sur deux…

Ils étaient deux…

Deux princes d'Asgard…

Deux frères…

S'il partait… S'il prenait la fuite, le calcul était vite fait… Celui qui restait derrière allait mourir… Et ça… Loki ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, même si son instinct de survie lui disait de s'enfuir, son cœur de frère lui disait de rester… de rester pour forcer la main de Thanos, pour le manipuler…

Une personne sur deux…

Choisir pour lui… Choisir celui qui vivrait…

Ce fut à ce moment précis que toute idée de fuite disparu définitivement et que malgré ses larmes et ses yeux toujours humides, un sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de Loki… Comme tout paraissait simple maintenant que sa décision était prise… Il ne voulait plus fuir…

Il voulait reprendre sa place, celle que lui avait redonnée son père en quelques mots avant de rejoindre Frigga… Reprendre sa place au moins pour quelques instants et surtout ne pas fixer trop longtemps Thor parce qu'il allait comprendre et que sa douleur pourrait le faire vaciller.

\- Fils d'Odin…

Trois mots, trois derniers mots pour son frère… et des pensées

\- _Fils d'Odin… Frère de Thor… Je t'aime… Ce Titan est un monstre… Je t'aime… Reste en vie…_

Et puis… et puis Loki avait mis son plan en action… Son plan, pas le meilleur, vraiment pas en fait, mais le seul qui pourrait lui permettre de sauver son frère… Une lame… Une attaque stupide pour le dieu de la malice… Une attaque pour mettre Thanos hors de lui… Pour le détourner de Thor. Sa main gigantesque sur son poignet… La peur de la suite… Les os de son bras qui craquent, lui déclenchant une douleur fulgurante qu'il parvint tant bien que mal à maîtriser… ça a des avantages d'avoir été son prisonnier pendant un an, ça apprend à résister à la douleur, à ne plus crier… Et puis de toute manière… Il n'est plus le temps de crier… Il reste la douleur dans son bras… La peur qui lui sert le ventre… et une main, une main qui se sert sur son cou… L'oxygène qui se fait rare… Le sang qui pulse de plus en plus douloureusement à ses tempes… Les points noirs devant ses yeux… Les hurlements de Thor étouffés par son baîllon… Les dernières pensées pour ce frère qu'il aime tant…

 _\- Pardonne-moi…. Je t'aime… Il va te donner l'occasion de fuir… Fuis… Ne reste pas vers moi… Fuis… Je t'aime grand frère…_

Et l'oxygène encore plus rare… Ses poumons qui le brûlent… Il aurait pu le tuer rapidement, mais c'est Thanos, cruel, sadique… aimant torturer les autres et jouir de leur douleur…

Et ses mains qui s'agrippent aux siennes en vain… Pourtant il est un géant des glaces, sa force est le double de celle d'un asgardien, mais il est déjà trop faible… Par contre, il lui reste ses pouvoirs… Ses derniers pouvoirs… ¨Pénétrer dans son esprit, lire ses souvenirs, voir ses ambitions et lui murmurer dans un souffle une constatation et un souhait à la fois.

\- Tu ne seras jamais un dieu…

La rage dans les yeux de son bourreau… la haine… ses certitudes qui vacillent… Un dernier cri de Thor et puis… plus rien…

Le noir…

Il n'avait pas fui…

Le noir…

Il ne fuirait plus…

Fils d'Odin…


End file.
